XJ-9/Jenny vs. Blossom
XJ-9/Jenny and Blossom. Two superheroes created in a lab who fight monsters and other super villains with an assortment of abilities while trying to balance their school and everyday life with saving the world. Introduction Wiz: Some heroes are born, and others are made. Boomstick: And some are literally made in a lab. Like these two badass good girls. Wiz: XJ-9/Jenny Wakeman, a teenage robot that’s ninth in the XJ line of world saving robots. Boomstick: And Blossom, the leader of the super hero trio group known as the Powerpuff Girls. He’s Wiz, and I’m Boomstick. Wiz: And it’s our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. XJ-9/Jenny Wakeman Wiz: After eight failed attempts to create the ultimate android, Dr. Nora Wakeman finally achieved what she considered to be her greatest success. Boomstick: And that success turned out being a teenage robot that she called Global Robotic Response Unit XJ-9. Geez, that’s quite a name, no wonder she changed it. Wiz: XJ-9, or Jenny, as she later renamed herself, is the ninth in the XJ series created by Dr. Wakeman. She may have the personality of a teenager, but she’s a hero through and through. *Background **Age: 5 **Height: 6’5 **Weight: 600 lbs. **Personality of a 15 year old girl **The 9th in the XJ series, and considered the only success **Built to save the world from global threats **Has countless weapons and other state of the art technology built into her Wiz: With incredible speed, strength, and an assortment of state of the art weaponry, Jenny has saved the world from countless threats time and again. Boomstick: All while balancing the life of a high school student and trying to fit in. Wiz: For the longest time, Jenny was forbidden to leave Dr. Wakeman’s house, and was only allowed to go out on missions to save the world from ongoing threats. But like most teenagers, she longed to fit in and make friends with normal kids her age. Or mental age since she’s technically only five years old. Boomstick: She eventually got her wish when she met two brothers who would become her best friends. Wiz: Upon seeing how she was accepted by the two boys and interacted with them, Dr. Wakeman decided to give her some more freedom, eventually allowing Jenny to go to school and have a life of her own once she saw how the general public accepted her after she saved the town fair from a disaster. Boomstick: And so Jenny began her life as a high school girl, all while being an ass-kicking android who saves the world on a regular basis. Wiz: Although Jenny now had her freedom to live her life, she still takes her duty of saving the day very seriously. Boomstick: Monsters, aliens, evil robots, natural disasters, there’s nothing that this robo-girl can’t handle. *Powers and Abilities **Flight **Super strength, speed, stamina, and durability **Superhuman senses **Numerous forms of weaponry **Shape-shifting and body reassembly **Ability to upgrade **Various electromagnetic visions **Energy beams and lasers **Invulnerability **Built-in state of the art technology **Multilingualism **High intellect **Self repair Wiz: Jenny’s body seems to have a good amount of, for lack of a better word, hammer space, where she’s been seen pulling out weapons and other forms of mechanical parts that should be far big to fit inside her. Boomstick: Yeah, she’s so awesome and so advanced that she basically says, “screw reality, I follow cartoon logic”. Wiz: One explanation for this is that it could be a form a nanotechnology, which would explain how this is possible, though this is unconfirmed. Just a few of Jenny’s primary weaponry include giant lasers guns, enormous blades, explosive missiles, large drills, entire mechanical structures, shields, rockets, buzz saws, additional limbs, and several others. This also includes non-weaponized machinery, and even an entire robot wardrobe. Boomstick: Not that she actually needs any of that to save the day. She may not look it, but Jenny’s actually ridiculously strong. As her theme song states, ♪''“''With the strength of a million and seventy men, I guess I really couldn’t complain.”''♪'' Wiz: Jenny has indeed exhibited many displays of incredible strength, and has been seen lifting over 100 tons quite easily. And she’s only gotten stronger as the series has progressed thanks to her upgrades. As for her speed, there have been instances where she’s been seen moving faster than the speed of light. Boomstick: That’s around 186,282 miles per second in case you didn’t know. And with strength and speed like that, she doesn’t even need her weapons to kick some serious ass. Not to mention she looks smoking hot in red. Those flames on her feet and head certainly heat me up. Wiz: “…” Boomstick: What? Stare all you want; I’m secure. Wiz: I’m just surprised you actually know what the speed of light is. Boomstick: Well, I’ve certainly heard you say it enough times. *Feats **Saved the world numerous times **Flew to the other side of a hurtling sun in 6 seconds **Survived a blast from a warhead unharmed **Threw a rocket ship to Mars **Dethroned Queen Vexus **Freed Cluster Prime **Stopped a robot invasion Wiz: Jenny’s primary enemy is Cluster Prime, which is a mostly insect-themed alien robot empire from another world ruled by the evil Queen Vexus, who seeks to enslave all organic life and have robots rule. Boomstick: She tried to recruit Jenny to her cause several times, even trying to reprogram her to accomplish this, but Jenny wasn’t having any of it. Wiz: Eventually, Jenny uncovers a conspiracy and manages to expose and dethrone Vexus, stop the Cluster Prime invasion, and bring peace between the two worlds. Boomstick: Man, is there anything this girl can’t do? Wiz: Well, despite all of her strength and abilities, Jenny has her share of weaknesses. Powerful surges of electricity can temporarily short her out. And then there’s her most notable weakness, her aversion to water. Boomstick: Which brings me to the next line of her theme song. ♪“Still I wish I could go for a walk without rusting in the rain.”♪ Man, that’s catchy! Wiz: Well, while rusting never seemed to be an issue for her outside her theme song, there were times where she notably emitted electrical charges or even short-circuited when she’s gotten wet. However, there have also been times where she has been seen getting wet or even been completely submerged in water and hasn’t been affected at all. This is likely due to the upgrades Dr. Wakeman has been giving her over the years, suggesting that water and other liquids eventually no longer became a problem for her. Boomstick: And then there’s her biggest weakness of all. Being a teenager. Wiz: As stated before, Jenny has the personality of a stereotypical teenager. This includes personality traits such as being lazy, ignoring her responsibilities at times, being arrogant, putting fitting in and gaining popularity over more important things, and just plain being disagreeable. Boomstick: You know, typical teenage behavior. Wiz: Jenny can also be rather naïve at times, and is often tricked due to her being too trusting. This has caused her problems on several occasions, sometimes getting her in real trouble. Boomstick: And lets not forget how she tends to turn off her logic function when it comes to trying to get the attention of a boy she likes. Wiz: Despite these flaws, Jenny is actually very intelligent, and very kind-hearted. She’s willing to do anything for her friends and loved ones. Even though it might hurt her reputation and popularity, she always does the right thing in the end. Boomstick: She may be a teenager, but she’s definitely one you want to stay on the good side of. Blossom Utonium Wiz: Sugar, spice, and everything nice. These were the ingredients chosen to create the perfect little girl. Boomstick: But Professor Utonium accidentally added an extra ingredient to the concoction… Liquid badass! Wiz: Thus, the Powerpuff Girls were born. Using their ultra super powers, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup have dedicated their lives to fighting crime, and the forces of evil. *Background **Age: Unknown (physically 5) **Height: Approx. 1’6 **Born from sugar, spice, everything nice, and Chemical X **Her personality comes from “everything nice” **Leader of the Powerpuff Girls **Has the alias of Liberty Bell (once) **Possess various superpowers and elemental powers Wiz: And among this trio of sisters, Blossom is the unofficial leader of the three of them. Boomstick: And that fourth one who was apparently living alone on an island for eight years. Wiz: Yes, but for today, we’ll be focusing on Blossom. Boomstick: This little cutie may not look like much, but she’s packing a whole lot of power, and a whole lot of brains. Wiz: There’s a reason Blossom is the leader of the group. All three girls have strength and speed that are basically on par with each other, but Blossom specifically stands out for having a few extra abilities that her sisters don’t possess, most notably her ice breath. *Powers and Abilities **Flight **Super strength, speed, and stamina **Superhuman senses **Ice breath **Eye lasers **Energy beams from hands **Microscopic vision **Explosive snot-ball spit **X-Ray vision **Pink lightning bolts **High explosive hair band **Near invincibility **High intellect **Expert leadership **Master strategist Boomstick: Didn’t she also breathe fire that one time? Wiz: Well, yes, but that was after she temporarily used up all her ice breath, meaning it was likely a backup power that she can’t access at will. Even so, Blossom has various other powers that she and her sisters share that help them to save the day. Boomstick: You got your standard super power stuff like super strength, super speed, flying around, and being practically invincible to damn near anything. And those are just their everyday powers. Wiz: Having obtained her powers from the mysterious Chemical X, Blossom, along with her sisters, have saved the day time and again from numerous threats, ranging from stopping criminal activity, to fighting monsters the size of skyscrapers. Boomstick: She may look like an adorable bobble-head doll, but this little girl could give even the strongest of heroes a run for their money, like when they completely showed up the Justice Friends. Wiz: Not that she and her sisters jumped into the whole saving the day trope right away. In fact, it took some time for them to get used to their powers, and for society to accept them. But once they did, they immediately took to their roles as superheroes. Boomstick: As long it was done before bedtime. Seriously though, how could society not instantly want to be best friends with superheroes, even if they did cause a few accidents while getting used to their powers? Wiz: Well, to be fair, they were a little reckless with their powers at first, not that they had any ill intentions, and caused quite a few accidents, even during a simple game of tag. So it’s only natural that they would initially be viewed as nuisances. But after the girls saved the day from an army of mutated monkeys, the citizens of Townsville accepted them with open arms. Boomstick: They even got this cute little emergency alert phone that the mayor calls them on when the city needs saving. Whenever that little red light flashes up and that phone rings, the girls rush off to save the day. And you should see these girls in action. Wiz: The Powerpuff Girls are most noted for their incredible strength, which is best displayed when they fight the countless monsters that keep appearing in Townsville. It’s not uncommon to see them knocking multi-ton giant creatures off their feet. Boomstick: But it’s not just monsters they fight. During their time as superheroes, they’ve faced an assortment of bad guys. Such as a mutant green monkey, an overgrown pink pygmy puff, and… the literal devil. What the hell? Wiz: Well, while it’s debatable on whether Him is the actual devil or just some kind of demon, he’s arguably the biggest and most dangerous threat the girls face, and really the only one they truly take seriously, while most of the other bad guys they face are almost viewed as sport to the girls. In fact, surviving an encounter with the girls has even been seen as a right of passage by some of the monsters they’ve fought, where the survivors are considered heroes to other monsters. And with what these girls are capable of, it’s really no surprise to see why. Boomstick: So how else does Blossom stand out from her sisters other than having icy cold breath? Wiz: In several ways actually. *Feats **Flew so fast she went through time **Saved the world from a meteor by freezing and then breaking it **Threw Mojo’s observatory into space **Outperformed Major Glory **Survived a nuclear blast, completely unharmed **Trusted with the Powerpuff Girls’ last resort (her explosive head bow) **Vaporized an entire lake and a meteor with heat vision in seconds (with help) **Created an earthquake while running **Knows many foreign languages Wiz: While her strength and speed are more or less equal to her sisters, Blossom’s perhaps greatest skills, aside from her own specific powers, are her leadership and intelligence. She’s held the group together on several occasions, and comes up with various strategies and techniques to help her and her sister come out on top. Boomstick: I would have thought that Buttercup, being the toughest fighter, should be the leader. Wiz: That’s actually a topic that has come up before amongst the group. But leadership is not always about whose the toughest. It’s Blossom’s level-headedness and ability to keep everyone together as a group that make her such a great leader. She’s also much smarter and more mature than her sisters, and often has to play the peacekeeper. While Buttercup often likes to go in with her fists swinging, Blossom is able to assess a situation and come up with a plan, but she’s also willing to listen to others, especially if they have a better idea than her. Powers and toughness are one thing, but it’s Blossom’s natural leadership that makes her most suitable for the position. Boomstick: And I guess it’s pretty cool how she can do some of those fancy tricks with a yo-yo. Wiz: No, that’s actually a completely different incarnation of her from another series that has no connection to this one. Boomstick: Oh, phew, that’s a relief. I would have chalked up relying on a yo-yo to attack as a character flaw. I guess this means she has no weaknesses whatsoever then. Wiz: Well, not exactly. While it’s true that she’s nearly indestructible, her only real weaknesses are certain personality traits. Being the leader and smartest member of her group can make her come across as bossy and arrogant at times, and sometimes she overthinks things a little too much, which can cause some problems in the group. Boomstick: She’s also a little vain at times, like when she got a very bad haircut from her sisters, and initially refused to save the day with them because of it. ‘Course, if I got a haircut like that, I wouldn’t show my face for a while either. Wiz: Really the only weakness she, or any of the girls, have are emotional ones or certain personality flaws that they have to overcome, such as Blossom’s occasional worry that she’s not a good enough leader, particularly when she and her sisters face failure. And then there's Antidote X, which counteracts Chemical X and makes the girls powerless. But when it comes to actual physical weaknesses, there’s little if anything that could really harm her or her sisters. Boomstick: Except for flypaper for some reason. Wiz: Lets… not talk about that. Interlude Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Time to end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! The Battle The Powerpuff Hotline rings, and Blossom answers it. Blossom: “Yes, mayor…? What? Some robots are tearing apart the city…? Don’t worry, I’m on my way… No, Bubbles and Buttercup aren’t around, but I should be able to handle this.” She hangs up and flies off. Meanwhile, somewhere in the city, Jenny is facing off against Queen Vexus, their battle causing collateral damage to the city. Jenny gets a good hit in, and Vexus goes down. She hisses angrily at Jenny before tearing a hole in dimensions and disappearing through it. Jenny shakes her fist after her. Jenny: “And this time, stay away!” As the tear in dimensions disappears, Jenny looks up at the clock tower. Jenny: “Looks like I still got some time before I need to leave for the party. Hmm, what should I do until then?” Blossom suddenly slams into Jenny from behind, knocking her into a building. Blossom: “You chose the wrong city to come to robot.” Jenny leaps out of the building and fixes Blossom with a glare. Jenny: “You looking for a fight, kid? Fine, I’m game.” FIGHT! Blossom flies at Jenny and delivers a punch. Jenny raises her hands to block, but still skids back. Blossom continues to punch and kick, before delivering a powerful blow that sends Jenny crashing into a building. Jenny leaps down a moment later and takes a fighting stance. Jenny: “You’re no ordinary little girl. Guess I don’t need to hold back.” Her hand opens up to form a laser gun, which begins shooting laser bullets. Blossom begins punching the bullets away, unfazed by them. Blossom: “Let me show you a real laser attack.” She fires lasers from her eyes, and they destroy Jenny’s laser gun. Blossom fires again, and Jenny’s hands shift into a shield that deflects Blossom’s lasers. Jenny then launches her shield-hands on a cable to smash into Blossom, pushing her back. Blossom takes hold of Jenny’s extended arms and begins spinning her around. She throws her into a building, and a few seconds later, Jenny bursts back outside from one of the upper windows. Her hands are now her Fists of Fury, and she flies down at Blossom and begins punching her with her giant spikey knuckled fists. Blossom takes several blows before one sends her crashing into a building. As Jenny’s hands return to normal, the entire building Blossom had crashed into gets lifted up. Blossom throws it at Jenny, but she manages to catch it, and throw it right back at Blossom, who covers her head as it falls on top of her. Jenny flies over the crashed building and begins looking around, and Blossom suddenly flies out of it and is right in front of Jenny. The two come together and start exchanging blows. Jenny finally sends Blossom flying when one of her hands turns into her Mighty Hammer and whack her. Blossom crashes to the ground, and Jenny brings out a missile launcher. Blossom jumps to her feet as Jenny begins firing missiles. Blossom takes to the air, flying towards Jenny, dodging, punching, and using her laser eyes on the missiles. Jenny changes back to normal and throws a punch. Her fist makes contact with Blossom’s, the shockwave causing the whole city to shake. Blossom then blasts Jenny with her laser eyes, sending Jenny flying and crashing to the ground. Blossom flies overhead, then drops straight down. Jenny jumps to her feet and backflips out of the way in time as Blossom stomps onto the ground, cracking it apart. Jenny’s hands become buzz saws, and she swipes them at Blossom, who ducks and dodges. She grabs onto a circular saw and rips it off, then does the same to the other one, before delivering a punch that knocks Jenny back. Blossom: “Time to freeze you in your tracks.” She takes a deep breath and blows out. Her ice breath freezes Jenny in a block of ice, and Blossom crosses her arms in triumph. Blossom: “And that takes care of that.” The block of ice suddenly shatters as Jenny bursts free. Jenny: “Nice try, kid, but I can do that too. And with some heat.” She fires a beam of ice that freezes Blossom, then a stream of fire that melts the ice, leaving Blossom covered in black ash. She blinks in surprise before shaking herself clean and takes a fighting stance. Blossom: “She’s pretty tough. Maybe I can short her out.” She generates some static electricity, and sends a bolt towards Jenny. It strikes, and Jenny appears to be stunned. Blossom then flies toward her at top speed, smashing straight through Jenny, whose head, limbs, and torso scattering about. Looking proud of herself, Blossom claps her hands together. Blossom: “Guess it’s the scrapheap for you.” Jenny: “Not just yet.” Extensions come out of Jenny’s dismembered parts and pull her back together. She gets to her feet and takes a fighting stance. Jenny: “You’re pretty good, kid, but you’re playing with the big girls now.” Her arm shoots out on a cable, delivering a punch to Blossom before retracting. She then flies into Blossom, taking her off her feet and pushing her through the air. Blossom suddenly grabs Jenny and reverses their positions, slamming Jenny into a building before putting some distance between them. Jenny jumps down, and her legs suddenly morph into a large drill. She flies towards Blossom, drill outward, but Blossom catches the drill, stopping it from spinning, and throws Jenny away from her. Jenny halts her momentum, and flies back towards Blossom. Blossom flies forward to meet her, and they collide together, the impact causing the whole city to shake. It’s Jenny’s fist that makes contact though, and she begins delivering numerous punches and kicks before grabbing hold of Blossom and flying up into space. Once they enter the earth’s atmosphere, she flies back down, still dragging Blossom with her. Flames engulf them upon reentry, and they crash to the ground, creating a large crater that covers a large portion of the city. Jenny flies out of the crater and lands nearby, waiting for the smoke to clear. A few seconds later, Blossom comes speeding out, performing a series of cartwheels. She wheels right up to Jenny and kicks out, sending Jenny flying backwards, crashing through several buildings. Blossom wheels up to the last building Jenny had crashed into and waits there. A few moments later, Jenny’s Stretchy Arms and Extendo Fingers shoot out of the building and grab hold of Blossom. Jenny emerges, and starts spinning, swinging Blossom around, before throwing her. Blossom bounces across the ground before jumping to her feet. A new laser gun emerges from Jenny, and fires a continuous laser beam. Blossom fires her eye lasers, and the two beams meet. The ground shakes as the two beams fight to dominate the other, before erupting into an explosion that sends both Blossom and Jenny flying. Blossom slowly gets to her feet, and sees Jenny doing the same a distance away. Jenny takes to the air again, and begins flying towards her, but Blossom stands her ground, glaring in determination. Blossom: “Looks like I’m going to have to rely on the last resort.” She removes her head bow and activates it. As Jenny speeds towards her, Blossom flings the explosive bow at her. Jenny stops flying as the bow comes at her like a boomerang. She twists to the side at the last second, and the bow flies past her. Blossom stamps her foot, frustrated that she missed, and flies at her. Jenny looks back at her and smirks, revealing that as she had twisted out of the way of the bow, her arm had extended after it and caught it. She throws it back at Blossom, and the ends embed themselves in her eyes. Blossom cries out as Jenny flies straight up to dodge her. Moments later, a massive explosion covers the city as the bow explodes. When the dust clears, Blossom is on her hands and knees, her blinded eyes closed tightly. The silhouette of Jenny slowly comes down to land behind her. As Jenny raises her hand, which is once again her Mighty Mallet, Blossom detects her presence and turns around. Too late. Jenny brings down the mallet, smashing Blossom to a bloody pulp. The mallet retracts back into Jenny’s hand, and she looks down at herself before dusting off in disgust. Jenny: “Great, now I need a makeover.” KO! Jenny is seen walking out of a mechanic shop, now with her red paint-job and painted on flames, waving goodbye to the mechanics in thanks. Outcome Boomstick: Whoa, I did not see that coming. I thought Blossom would have this one in the bag. Wiz: While Blossom was a formidable opponent, Jenny held the advantages in many areas, least of all being her much greater supply of weaponry. Boomstick: Not that it was much use against Blossom since she seemed to tear apart anything Jenny threw at her. Wiz: It’s true that Blossom possessed a greater durability than Jenny, but don’t forget that Jenny has been constantly getting upgraded as the series progresses. Minor explosion and electricity used to cause her damage towards the beginning, but she’s later seen being able to take on far worse and be relatively unaffected, like the time she survived a blast from a warhead without so much as a scratch. Not to mention her ability to repair herself, which also has been upgraded, as seen when she’s been able to completely reassemble herself. Boomstick: Which is not something Blossom has been able to do. When she gets hurt, it takes some times for her to heal and recover. Not that there are many things that could actually harm her. Wiz: Despite Blossom’s invulnerability, neither she nor her sisters are completely invincible. One time, Buttercup accidentally punched out one of Bubbles’ teeth, and all three girls were defeated and nearly beaten to death by the Rowdyruff Boys, who are on the same par as them in terms of strength. This suggests that those of equal or greater power could cause substantial damage to the Powerpuff Girls. Even Mojo Jojo, Princess Morbucks, Him, and Fuzzy Lumpkins were able to defeat the girls several times when combining their power. Boomstick: There was also that one monster that they couldn’t beat and could only get rid of because Bubbles nicely asked it to leave. Wiz: The Powerpuff Girls are indeed incredibly strong. Their arguably biggest display of strength was being able to lift an entire mountain. The average mountain weighs around 100 billion tons (100,000,000,000). One ton is equal to 2,000 pounds, meaning Blossom would be able to lift about 200 trillion pounds (200,000,000,000,000). Boomstick: But surely that’s a lot more than what a million and seventy men could lift. Wiz: True, but Jenny has displayed strength that far exceed that, meaning that that number was likely just chosen for lyrical purposes, or her upgrades later exceeded her strength far beyond that. Boomstick: So then just how strong is Jenny? Wiz: Well, her biggest display of strength would be from when she lifted an entire alien spaceship and threw it into orbit around the Sun. To do this would require approximately 300 gigatons of force. A single gigaton is equal to a billion metric tons (1,000,000,000), and a single metric ton is equal to 2,205 pounds. This means that Jenny’s lifting strength is around 330 billion, 750 million tons (330,750,000,000), which is 661 trillion, 500 billion pounds (661,500,000,000,000). That’s over 3.3 times what Blossom has been seen capable of. Even if Blossom were capable of lifting Mount Everest, the largest mountain in the world, which weighs in at about 178.5 billion tons (178,500,000,000), or 357 trillion pounds (357,000,000,000,000), that would still put Jenny’s lifting capacity at about 1.85 times greater than Blossom’s. *Jenny vs. Blossom’s lifting capacity **Jenny max. = 330,750,000,000 tons / 661,500,000,000,000 lbs. **Blossom max. = 100,000,000,000 tons / 200,000,000,000,000 lbs. **Jenny’s max = 3.3x Blossom’s max Boomstick: Damn, didn’t see that coming. But didn’t Blossom have the speed advantage? I mean, the Powerpuff Girls once flew so fast that they actually went 50 years into the future, and then back again. Jenny may be fast, but she never broke space-time. Wiz: True, but don’t forget that we’re comparing what’s possible in two different series, and time travel in this way doesn’t seem to be possible in the Teenage Robot series. Boomstick: Meaning what exactly? Wiz: Well, when it comes to using speed for time travel, all theories state that the object or occupant must exceed the speed of light. Compare this to the time the Powerpuff Girls flew to the nearest asteroid belt in roughly 3 seconds. While the distance between the asteroid belt and Earth is always changing, it’s about the same distance as Mars. Going at the speed of light, it would take 3.03 minutes to go from Earth to Mars, which would have put the Powerpuff Girls speed at about 60 times the speed of light at about 11,176,920 miles per second. However, compare this to the time Jenny flew to the opposite side of a hurtling sun in 6 seconds. Going by this, it would put her maximum potential for speed at 83 times the speed of light, which would come in around 15,461,124 miles per second. Putting Jenny’s speed about 1.38 times faster than Blossom. *Jenny vs. Blossom’s speed **Jenny max. = 15,461,124 mps. **Blossom max. = 11,176,920 mps. **Jenny’s max = 1.38x Blossom’s max. Boomstick: Yeah, I guess that if time travel by going really fast were possible in the Teenage Robot universe that Jenny would have definitely been doing plenty of that. Wiz: With this kind of speed and power surpassing Blossom’s capability, not even her invulnerability would be able to withstand Jenny if she went all out. Boomstick: Looks like when it came down to it, Jenny was just too fast and too strong for Blossom to handle. Wiz: The winner is Jenny. Trivia *Both Blossom and Jenny were created in a lab by a scientist. *Both have similar personalities where they enjoy being superheroes, but also want to have normal lives and be accepted by society. *Both can lift billions of tons and are faster than the speed of light. *Both are highly intelligent. *Both can let their arrogance get the best of them. *Both have numerous powers that they use to save the world from various threats. Category:"Protagonist vs Protagonist" Themed Death Battles Category:"Robot vs Human" Themed Death Battles Category:"Students" Themed Death Battles Category:'Cartoon Network' themed Death Battles Category:'Cartoons' themed Death Battles Category:'Cute vs Cool' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Kid vs Teenager' themed Death Battles Category:'Nickelodeon vs Cartoon Network' Themed Death Battles Category:'Superheroes' Themed Death Battles Category:'TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Human vs Robot themed DEATH BATTLEs